


Dirty Talk

by PlayfulMay



Series: Explorations [1]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bed Sex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 03:15:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6406450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayfulMay/pseuds/PlayfulMay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The joys of an accidental slip that becomes something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Talk

"Jack Robinson ... are you talking dirty to me?"

Jack paused on top of her, both of them naked and sweaty. He looked down to her face to see if she was teasing him, but she wasn't. Phryne looked almost submissive, if there existed such a thing. A world with a submissive Phryne Fisher ... he smiled down at her because it was a difficult thing to imagine.

"I ... I wasn't meaning to," he panted, still inside of her. Staring down, into her eyes. "... Was I? Talking dirty?"

Phryne licked her lips and made the most impossibly adorable expression that had Jack leaning down to kiss her just for the sake of doing so.

"Jack ... keep talking ..." she panted when his lips had trailed down to her neck.

Phryne had long since given up on the notion of a certain inspector's possible desire for dirty talk, but there he was - doing it quite by accident.

Jack rocked his body on top of hers, slowly and almost cautiously. He breathed on her neck and tried remembering exactly what he had been saying. What on earth HAD he been saying?

"Tell me again ..." she whispered, hooking her legs around him. "Say it again, Jack ..."

Then he remembered: she was squeezing her thighs around his hips. He'd told her to spread them - something he felt was a sort of technical request. He lifted his shoulders with his weight on his hands at either side of her face, and stared into her eyes again.

"Spread your legs ..."

"Jack ..." she gasped, shutting her eyes and putting her hands against his chest. "Keep talking ... don't stop ..."

His mind reeled - what did she want to hear? What else would she like? What WOULDN'T she like? He made a mental note to have a thorough conversation about this later. In the moment, however, he had to improvise. He had to try, so he thought of what else might sound erotic to a woman in the throes of pleasure. When he worriedly became nervously quiet, he felt her warm hands against his chest, tracing nails gently down his abdomen.

"Tell me what to do ... tell me what you want me to do, Jackie ..."

Ah, that was what she wanted. Commands, was it? And just when Jack thought he had figured her out. His rhythm was renewed with his confidence.

"Touch yourself," he tried, suddenly staring at her chest. He wondered if it would be so easy. Would she be compliant if he were so assertive in his requests?

He was surprised to see her hands massage her own breasts and her head thrown back. Was she possibly enjoying this as much as he was? He licked his lips and tried another: "Yes ... slowly ... pinch them."

Phryne moaned with a deep, sultry laugh when he leaned down and teased one of her nipples with his teeth. With his hands tucked under her back, he had her arching to his mouth, muttering against her to relax and let him have her. My he was catching on quickly ... why hadn't she encouraged him to try this sooner?

She was impossibly aroused. Phryne felt like her head was spinning, the way that familiar voice took control of her. Commanded her mercilessly. It reminded her all-too-well of the authoritative man Jack Robinson could be. It had her feeling inexperienced, of all things.

"Turn around ..."

Was she blushing? Jack worried for a moment he was taking it too far - that just because he knew she enjoyed the position, his words might be overwhelming her - but was quickly rewarded with a low and desperate moan. She was doing it. She was flipping onto her front so quickly she was clumsy about it. Jack felt empowered that he could please her with his words. He couldn't believe the reaction he was getting. Phryne looked beautifully flushed.

"Fuck me, Jack ..."

Oh, that's what it felt like. Phryne had said just that phrase to him in the past, but it had never felt so deliciously wrong as it did then. It was gritty. It was desperate and real.

"Fuck me ..." she rasped, angling her hips up just as he satisfied the request with a torturously slow pace. He wondered if he could get that filthy request from her again.

"Like this ...?" he smirked, watching her head drop with frustration before she turned her head around and burned her eyes into his.

"Hard ... fuck me, Jack ..."

That was all it took. Third time was a charm. If Phryne had ever been convinced Jack Robinson had a talented rhythm, she hadn't seen the best of it. He took her so perfectly then that she made sounds she never knew existed. She was talking - blurting things out - without realizing or remembering what they were.

"Hold me ... harder ... deep, Ja- UH! ..."

Jack would have sworn he was hurting her, but those appetizing sounds never relented. She was perhaps only further stimulated when he pulled her hips back with his stronger thrusts, and she seemed to be invigorated by every word he said.

She was so aroused and flushed, however, that he thought it might just be the time to mention something he'd secretly fantasized about ever since meeting Miss Phryne Fisher.

"Don't cum just yet ... or I'll spank you ..."

Interesting how that had just the effect he'd always fantasized ... Phryne came so hard, in fact, that her right foot cramped and her back cracked when she pushed herself up against his chest to feel his arms around her. He could feel her pulsing around him, settled deep inside of her still. Even after she came, she seemed to be enjoying the bliss of her climax for a long few silent minutes. After Phryne dropped back onto the mattress again to feel Jack slip out of her - still hard - she looked up at him breathlessly.

"Jack ... that ... was ..."

"Unexpected?" he asked with the cheeky smirk she so adored, welcoming him into her arms, curled in at her side.

Phryne stared up at the ceiling, trying to understand how dirty talk had such an incredible effect when the words came from her beloved inspector. Certainly she had enjoyed it with others in the past, but Jack ... she wondered if maybe it had something to do with the fact that he didn't fully understand the power of it. She tingled again at the last thing he'd said to her in the throes of passion, biting her lip as he kissed her face.

"Whatever happened to that spanking?" she moaned, knowing full well he wasn't about to start something like that without properly speaking with her first. But she draped herself on top of him all the same, and started wandering her hand down his abdomen. She watched the desire in his eyes that told her he _was _interested in spanking her, but she knew that would have to wait, lest she push him a little too far in the moment.__

"Phryne ... you'll be sore," he whispered, grasping her smaller wrist in his hand when her smile grew mischievous.

"Is it alright if I use my mouth then ...? Seeing as yours did such a fantastic job with me ..."

She had gone down on him before, but never with that look in her eyes. It was never so purposefully naughty, but he found that he was quite enjoying it when he let himself realize she was getting off on it, too. Her eyes never left his, teasing him, swallowing him down, sucking him off.

"Phryne ..." he cursed, as if it was one - tensing when he felt he already could tolerate no more. After seeing her that way and feeling able to relax about it, it was all too much. He felt he might explode.

"You taste so good, Jack ..." she whispered, licking him over and then sucking him again. "Mmm ..."

He couldn't take it anymore - he brought both hands into her hair as he always did when she sucked him off and came. He pulled the dark strands out of her face and stared into her eyes, climaxing to the devilish smile she somehow expressed with her lips still wrapped around him.

After he had dropped his head back with exhaustion and complete satisfaction, Phryne nipped her teeth along his sides until she draped herself across him again to catch her breath.

"Wow ..." Jack breathed, holding her against him with a very tired arm.

"You can say that again," she whispered into his neck, her hair matted to her forehead. Sweat cooling her and reminding her she had reason to be tired. "Jack ... that was ... amazing. I hope you're not worried."

He smiled when he felt her soft fingers tracing circles over his chest, and moved his hand across her back. "I'm not worried after that reaction. Practically a standing ovation."

Phryne smirked and kissed his shoulder: "An O of sorts ..."

Jack pulled back a little to look at her as he spoke: "Really, none of that offended you?"

"Quite the opposite," she assured him, insinuating they might have to give it another try later. After some sleep.

"Lots of sleep," he was quick to add, pulling her close and helping them under the covers to go to bed at two in the afternoon.

"Promise me you won't forget, Jack," she moaned, her eyes already heavy with exhaustion as the comfort of his arms lulled her to sleep.

She missed the grin on his lips, but settled happily with his words: "I won't forget."


End file.
